To live a life of two
by Seeker of Solitude
Summary: Kagome and everyone beat Naraku but some thing happens...skips a bit ahead Magneto captures Shippo, Kagome must work with her new found mutant friends the X Men to find him in time. This story contains people from Logan to Xavier. KagKurt
1. The Fight Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of anything in this story.

Hey guys, this is my second story ever. I just thought that there were not enough X-Men and Inuyasha stories so I decided to make one. But be warned I have never written a crossover before and my fight scenes really suck. (In me opinion) Well anyways I guess you want be to shut up so you can read the story. Here it goes. (Btw with the name I could not think of anything so I made this one don't hate me)

To live a life of two.

-inuyashas hun

The Fight Begins.

A 16year old Kagome looked around at her group that she had brought together in the first few months of being in the feudal era.

Her eyes fell upon Inuyasha. She had grown to love him and that love had evolved. But it had not evolved like you would have thought. It had gone from a head over heals crush into a love that siblings have for each other.

Next Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku. They had admitted their love for each other and were now a married couple. Now when Miroku was his perverted self his reward was not a slap (he was only 'cursed' around Sango) it was a warning about what would not happen after they beat Naraku.

Kagome also felt as though Sango and Miroku were like her brothers and sister. She felt so lucky she had them.

Kirara was in Sango's arms. Kagome still thought Kirara was just the cutest kitty in the whole world. Even if she was a demon cat Kagome still felt like she was a kitty.

Then finally Kagome's eyes fell on Shippo. She had officially adopted him in both eras. With the blood bond first, she had adopted him in the feudal era and now she was connected to him for life. Just like his real mother would have been.

A short while after they had done the blood bond, everyone had found out Shippo was now able to go through the well. Not long after this happened Shippo used his fox magic to look human and Kagome had taken him to the adoption agency and after a little bit of lies (well she could not very well tell the whole truth) Shippo was officially her son in her era as well.

After looking over her group she looked around her. This era was so beautiful. There was no pollution, so many wild animals, and the trees were so big they looked to be as tall as the skyscrapers in her era.

She stretched out her miko senses. They had grown remarkably since she had trained with Keade. After a month and a half of training Keade had said that Kagome had surpassed her in every part of her training. Anything else she would learn would be to learn by her instincts.

All of a sudden Kagome felt something coming in fast. Then she realized…

"Hey Mutt face."

Kouga had arrived.

"Hi Kouga, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. Around five months ago Kouga had told them that the feeling she had for him were that they were only friends. Kouga had said that he understood. Around a month later news came that Kouga had taken Ayame as a mate. Kagome was really happy for them. Theirs was a very romantic story.

Kagome was knocked out of her thoughts when Kouga said. "I have found the location of Naraku and I just thought you would all like to know were he is." Kouga had decided as long as Naraku died his pack would be avenged. It did not matter who killed him, just as long as he died.

"Well where is he" Inuyasha asked anxiously for the last fight to begin. They had all of the shards besides Kouga and Naraku's shards. Kohaku had been killed by a demon while he had been sent to kill Sango. It had been very unfortunate. But Sango had known he would die though she was happy that it had not been her that had, had to kill him.

"Well follow me and I will show you." "Are you all ready to go?" Kouga asked and said at the same time. They all nodded. They were always ready to go. They would never be caught unaware. They had been ready for the longest time.

Kouga started to run off. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back while still holding onto Shippo. Shippo would be fighting in this battle too, he had become a good fighter and his fox magic and foxfire had been getting a lot better.

Miroku and Sango climbed onto Kirara then they all took off after Kouga. They went fast enough to keep up with Kouga (who was going slow for them) but not to fast so the would be tired before they even got to the fight.

They ended up in a clearing in the woods. For a second Kagome wandered why the fights were always in a clearing. The trees would have given everyone more covering even Naraku. But she did not have long to think about this when Naraku came crashing through the trees to the right of them.

Kagome watched as some small animals started to run away as fast as they could but Naraku's poisonous miasma came upon the small animals like a storm at sea. The poor little animals were dead before they fell to the ground. They died in mid step, jump, or flap of their wings as they tried to run away.

Kagome felt their deaths, there deaths were like little pin pricks at her heart. This served only to get her madder and madder at Naraku. He was taking even more lives and he was not even aware of it.

Kagome notched an arrow and got ready. She checked t make sure her kanata was at her side. After Inuyasha had realized the evil that was Kikyo (and killed her) he trained her to fight with a sword and also taught her to fight hand to hand. Yes they all knew she was no longer that old weak girl that had fallen down the well on her family's shrine. She could now take care of herself. She could even put her miko power into the sword that hung at her hip.

She stood there in battle position with her friends all around her waiting for the last battle to ensue. Kouga had run back to his pack to take care of some of his kin that had gone down when they had tried to fight him. Yes they knew this was the last battle. She could sense that this time the Naraku that was in front of them was not a puppet but the real thing.

Yes this would be the last battle but she hoped that it was the last battle against Naraku and that all of them would go on living after it and for that damned Naraku to die a very painful death and then relive that death one thousand times over on every level of hell.

123456789

How do you like it so far? I think this chapter is kind of crappy but please do not give up on this story yet. That was just the intro to the story. And you can never base how good the story is on intro of it. But to all of you that loved this intro. Yes you can base a story on the intro to the story. Well please tell me what you think of it so far and I hope you all like it. Buh bye :D.


	2. The fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in my story besides the story line.

Hey guys it's me again. #You all scream "oh no," and go and hide. # Well it sucks to be you cause I am writing again. I hope you guys had a good weekend. I got a sunburn. Oh well. Well only a little while till schools out. Only 2.5 weeks for me but I have seen some with 3 days. Grr I only want three days. Oh well. I hope you like this story so far. I am having fun writing it, so have fun reading it.

To my awesome reviewers:

shadowinthenight: thanks for the lovely comments. You are so awesome. I hope you like the story so far and I think it would be great if you had long days and pleasant nights as well.

kimonoprincess: yes this will be an X-Men crossover the only reason for that is because I want to and I feel that there are not enough of the X-Men crossovers so here is one more. I hope you like it.

kill all purple monkeys: well I hope they beet Naraku as well. And if I have his name spelled wrong please tell me, also I need to know the name of the priestess inside the Shikon no tama. But ya anyways thank you for your lovely comments.

britters: well I am updating and I do hope that you still think this is a good story but even if you don't I am still going to write it. I am so evil. (Well not really but a lot of kids think so.) Hope you like this chapter.

anime rox: I know I feel so sorry for the little animals but there is nothing any of this world can do for them. Well I hope you liked the first chapter of this story.

On with the story:

To live a life of two.

-inuyashas hun

The fight.

Kagome shot her arrow at the baboon pelt clad (baboon fur wearing) figure in front of them. He sidestepped it. She had not been hoping to hit him that much. She knew a single arrow would not take him down but she wanted to start this fight.

Naraku's body seemed to explode. Many parts of the demons he had absorbed stuck out at odd angles. He pulled these in and took the form of a giant spider.

"Windscar!" A yell came from beside her and the fight began.

Sango threw her giant boomerang at Naraku but the barrier surrounding him only repelled it. It came at her but she caught it.

Inuyasha charged at Naraku's barrier as Tetsuiga began to go red. He swung the giant sword and the barrier shattered.

Kagome shoots an arrow at the same time a Miroku throws an odufa. Naraku's spider leg came down and swatted the odufa away. Kagome's arrow goes towards Kagura who was watching as Inuyasha destroyed Naraku's barrio. She was taken by surprise by Kagome's arrow and is disintegrated. The only part of her left was her fan, Kagome picked it up.

She knew Kagura was really was good deep down inside but she had been a part of Naraku and if she were to live then Naraku would have taken over her body if he died in this battle.

Naraku growled he had been planning on using Kagura as a distraction. Now that option was no longer open. The miko would pay for that.

He sent a string of poisonous web (stuff) at the offending miko but she just took out her sword and slashed through it.

Kagome then put her sword away and shot again at Naraku. He knocked the arrow out of the air receiving a slight burn from the lingering purification power.

As this was happening Sango sent her boomerang at Naraku and cut off two of his legs. He howled in pain. This was getting annoyed to him.

Miroku was dodging Naraku's legs and hacking at them with his holy staff. It did not do a lot of damage but it was the best he could do with all of the poison wasps around. He ran up to Sango and she strapped his staff to her boomerang and sent it flying, it cut off two more of his legs and he fell down with the strength of an earthquake.

Naraku changed into his hideous form with all the odd demon parts sticking out everywhere they could. He really was getting greatly annoyed with the group in front of him he wanted to end this quickly.

Sango caught the boomerang and/or staff weapon and handed Miroku back his staff he could do more damage with it now that Naraku was in this form. He ran off with taking out some ofudas and sent them flying.

Inuyasha smirked and sent a Windscar attack at Naraku. Kanna rebounded it but Inuyasha was ready for this he used the backlash wave against his own attack again sending it at Naraku. It connected and Naraku was hit.

The force was enough to take about half of his body out. Naraku hid his pain behind a smirk. "Pathetic half breed do you really think you could ever defeat me?"

"Feh, looks like I can," Inuyasha retorted.

All of a sudden Naraku felt part of his body burning. _Oh, _he thought_, the little kitsune pup. I forgot about him._ He sent a tentacle at Shippo but Kagome (having only 1 arrow left) ran up and cut the tentacle off.

Shippo smiled at her then ran over to Sango and Miroku.

Then Kagome ran to Inuyasha. With a nod they charged together, "Windscar, Pure Swipe." They yelled at the same time. Naraku started to disintegrate.

Seeing this Kanna pointed her mirror at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt this weird sucking feeling. He looked over at Kanna. His stomach dropped. He knew now what was going on but he was powerless to stop it. His body was not responding to his minds commands.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, "Oh no," she whispered but then she realized what she had to do. She took out her last arrow and shot directly at Kanna's mirror. The mirror also started to draw in the arrow. That was her final mistake Kagome sent a rush of her miko powers to he arrow. By this time Inuyasha's soul was all the way out of his body but it was struggling to get back.

Naraku with the last of his strength seeing what was going on sent a tentacle and destroyed Inuyasha's soulless body.

With her concentration only on her arrow and shattering the mirror she did not see what had happened. Then there was a crack, a crack in Kanna's mirror. The crack spread, it spread to Kanna herself then all of a sudden Kanna and the mirror just shattered. The lost souls flew from the mirror they were finally free.

Since Kagome's soul was not all the way complete the part that Kikyo had, had gone to hell when Kikyo died. And Inuyasha's soul sailed straight at Kagome. Her being the only one with a not complete soul and having such a good connection with him his soul figured that this was some how it's own body. It was a mistake that would make a whole new future for Kagome.

Inuyasha's soul fully went into Kagome's body and she passed out.

123456789.

Hey guys I updated and I hope you liked it. I am so sorry I suck at writing battle scenes and I am really sorry that I killed off Inuyasha but it had to be done for the purpose of this story. Also you will se that Inuyasha is not really dead but you will find this out in the next chapter. Well anyways enough with the sneak peeks I hope you all enjoyed. Have fun and please read and review if you want to. You are awesome for reading it.


	3. The last time to see him

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of what is in this story.

Hey everyone, did ya miss me? Well I hope you didn't too much. Damn summative keeping me from writing. Well I hope all of you survived to oh so long wait. I'm really happy cause I thought you people would kill me for killing Inuyasha (in a way.) but so far it seems only one person hates me for it and they just told me face to face and not through my reviews. Well I am going to start writing now, bye.

Thanks to my reviewers:

**lizzyXmarieXyoukai: **thanks for the great review. Oh, and I so agree with you. There are not enough yyh and X-men crossovers here. I just hope people start writing them soon. (Hint, hint to anyone reading this). Well I hope you like this chapter. Bye :)

**britters: **thank you for the review. Ya it was sad that he had to die but I needed that for my story. See ya later.

**shadowinthenight: **yes Naraku has died, and we are all happy about that. But I know Inuyasha died. But like I said before it was totally necessary. I will explain why in this chapter and if you still don't understand tell me in a review and I will explain in more detail. But I got to go. See ya later.

**mimblemimblesmirch:** thanks I needed to know how to spell both those names. Thank you and for a reward you get a round of applause, every one clap for mimblemimblesmirch (or the not so happy little monkeys will hurt you.). Thank you again enjoy this next chapter.

Now on with the story.

To live a life of two.

-inuyashas hun

The last time to see him.

Kagome opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She was in a beautiful field of wildflowers with a waterfall and small stream funning from it. A quiet forest surrounded all this calm forest. Everything was calm. Not the calm before the storm sort of calm, just a nice calm and relaxed.

This was not right though; the last thing Kagome remembered was shooting Kanna after she… "Oh my god, Inuyasha." She stared at him. He was sitting beside her, just looking at her. "Where are we, the last thing I rem." "Kagome," Inuyasha said cutting her off, "listen to me."

Kagome nodded. She knew it had to be really important. He was looking into her eyes and his face had a serious expression.

"Kagome, Kanna sucked the soul out of my body and when you shattered her mirror my soul tried to return to my body, but Naraku had destroyed my body. Then for some reason my soul went into your body." He looked into Kagome's eyes the whole time. She knew he was not lying, but then he went on.

"Kagome, my soul will remain in your body. But since my soul is one of a hanyou. Well the only other case of this happened it was a full demon and a human. The human's soul died. But since I am a hanyou and you are a miko our souls will merge together. I will disappear but you will still be there but you will become a fox/dog demon, miko. Because of me in your soul and you now sharing Shippo's blood after the adopting ceremony.

Kagome looked at him with shock in her eyes. _What is he saying? Was he saying that he was dead? What was all of this, this was just not right._ But was knocked out of these thoughts when Inuyasha said.

"Kagome, not only that but while I was coming into your body I found an ability that you have. I have never seen anything like it and I have seen many demonic abilities. I have unlocked it for you, but Kagome you must find and harness this ability."

As he was saying this Inuyasha slowly started to fade away. Already he was fading away from her.

"Just remember Kagome you were like a sister to me and I will always be with you."

With that he faded away and Kagome slowly started to wake up. She opened her eyes and then immediately shut them tight. It was so bright.

"Momma," was the first thing she heard. Man was that loud. She slammed her hand over her ears. Wait her ears were a little higher up on her head then they should be, and they were a little fuzzy. Fuzzy?

She immediately remembered what Inuyasha ha said in now what she realized had been her soul. Well, now it was their soul. Man this was confusing.

Her eyes shot open. Was she getting dog-ears like Inuyasha? Was what ha said true, was she now a dog/fox/miko demon thing. This was insane.

She looked over and saw Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked at her with sad eyes. (After all Inuyasha just died.) Shippo jumped towards her. She opened her arms just in time to catch him.

"Momma, what happened? First Kanna took Inuyasha's soul, then you got it released, it flew at you and now," Shippo took a deep breath. "And now you smell like a demon." Shippo stated.

Kagome looked Shippo in the eye. Then proceeded with the story the best she could. She also answered Shippo's answers to the best of her ability. Sango and Miroku listened to Kagome the whole time. At the end of what Kagome was saying Sango asked, "Kagome, what is this new power Inuyasha spoke of, and how do you use it?"

Kagome looked at Sango with a very thoughtful look. "I honestly do not know Sango." She looked around at everyone, "like I said before Inuyasha told me I must find and harness this ability, I know how to use all of Inuyasha's attacks since his soul went into me I gained his memory." She turned back to Shippo, "you have been a very mean boy to Inuyasha haven't you?"

Shippo looked at Kagome sheepishly. "Uh… yes but it was funny when you would sit him." Shippo's face grew sad. "I will never see him again, will I?"

Kagome looked at her son. He had been through so much in his short life. "No Shippo, you will never see him again. But he will live on in all of us. As long as we do not forget him he will be alive in out hearts."

Shippo smiled sadly and nodded. Sango and Miroku had packed up Inuyasha's mangled body (what was left of it) in an old sleeping bag and motioned for them to start to head back to Keade's village.

Kirara transformed into her larger form and Sango and Miroku climbed on taking the 'body bag' with them. They were sad they would never see Inuyasha again but they did know what Kagome had said was true. They knew that Inuyasha would be there with them in their hearts.

They took off knowing Kagome would be able to follow since she did not know how Inuyasha had ran with them.

Kagome watched them take off. She stooped down and picked up Shippo. She knew he was sad right now so she did not say anything he needed to have some time to him-self.

As she was getting back up though, she saw something glisten. It was in the same place Naraku had been. She went over and picked it up. It was the rest of the jewel. (Kouga had given her the jewel shards before he ran off to his pack.)

_All this fighting, war, and killing over something so small and that seems so insignificant._

She took the jewel from the bottle that hung around her neck. The shards had a gravitational pull towards each other.

She took her part of the jewel out of its bottle and brought the two halves together. The jewel was whole; suddenly it slammed back into her side. Shippo flew off her shoulder and was thrown to the side.

Her vision started fading again for the second time that day. Then a thick fog surrounded her all around.

_How many times in one day can I pass out and go into a dream like world. Man this really is insane. Oh well, might as well wait for someone to show up._ Kagome thought to herself.

123456789.

Ok that's it for now guys. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. But I got to go, I hope all of you think it was good. But see ya later and buh bye :D


	4. What Midoriko said

Disclaimer: I own nothing even I really, really want it I still own nothing. That sucks.

Hey guys. This is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please read this chapter and have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I'd like to apologies for not describing what Kagome looks like yet but like I said in the last chapter it took half an hour for the transformation to fully take place and everyone was either knocked out or had left before the whole transformation took place so in this chapter you will get to read about it. But here you go, on with the story.

Thank you to my reviewers:

**shadowinthenight:** thanks for the compliment (I don't know what it means but ok) have fun reading this chapter.

**anime rox:** yes Shippo is all right I would never hurt Shippo I just love him he is so kawii. So thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy this story.

**GraveEdwardAlucardlover5:** yes the X-Men come soon, but I am not going to tell you how long (don't worry it will not take too long, I can't wait either.) so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**kimonoprincess: **I know it was sad but it will get happier soon. Have fun reading.

**lizzieXmarieXyoukai: **well Kagome is not a hanyou. I am sorry to say because I now know how much you like those stories (so do I) but Kagome is a full demon that is also a miko and mutant. But I am very honored to be on your C2 community list. Thank you. Hope you like this chapter.

**shadows stalk in the night: **you will find out who the person in the jewel is, even though a lot of people already know. Your review was craziness I loved it. Have fun reading this chapter.

Now on with the story:

To live a life of two.

-inuyashas hun

What Midoriko said.

Kagome waited in the fog and after a few minutes she saw a figure in the distance slowly making it's way towards her, very slowly.

After the first minute of standing there she had realized something, she no longer had any form of patience. Before she had great patience but now it was all gone. That must be the Inuyasha in her. Or maybe it was a little of the Kitsune in her. She had heard that they had little or no patience as well.

_OH JUST COME ON. _She said in the head. Then to her surprise the person sped up. _Cool _she thought_, but if she_ (Kagome now saw that the person was a girl)_ does not slow down we are going to crash!_ All of a sudden the woman was going the same speed as she had been before.

"Kagome Higurashi, I am Midoriko, I am the ultimate guardian of the jewel of four souls. What do you wish?" Kagome looked at her in wonder.

"Midoriko, I do not wish anything of you, I am sorry but I do not want anything." Kagome said that because it was true. She had her son, and Naraku was dead. Although so was Inuyasha, but not even Midoriko could do anything about that. His soul was intertwined with hers now.

"This I already knew but was obligated to inquire about. Kagome Higurashi, fox and dog demon miko, and it seems that you also found your power." Midoriko said.

Kagome gave her a strange look. "Power, you mean my miko powers, or my demon powers?"

Midoriko looked straight at her. "I was talking about the power that you had just demonstrated as I was walking towards you. I believe it is called a genetic mutation; I believe and have now confirmed that you control time through your thoughts.

Kagome was dumbfounded. She was a demon, a miko, and a mutant. That was a lot to take in, in around twenty minutes (I'm making it that long since she shot Kanna) she had gone from a miko to a demon miko to a mutant demon miko.

Wait! Her DNA had been mutated since she was born then she got her miko powers. But her miko powers were unlocked first. _No,_ she thought,_ I'm stopping this right here before I get even more confused then I am right now._

"Yes, this is a confusing matter." Midoriko said.

"Whoa, wait. You can read my thought!" Kagome questioned.

Midoriko nodded her head in return.

"We are in the jewel, I control everything inside it while it is in the possession of a pure person. But enough of this I have something to ask of you."

Kagome nodded her head unsure of what would come next.

"Kagome now that this evil that went by the name Naraku has ended, you have a life you need to live in your time. Take the young child Shippo, for I know he would die here without you. But your remaining companions, Sango and Miroku, must stay here; they have their own roles to carry out." Midoriko said. "Now I have one last thing to ask of you."

Kagome nodded again slowly taking this all in.

"Always keep the jewel on you, lest it were to fall into the hands of evil once more. For with the minds of the inhabitants of your era, if it were to fall into their hands the world would surely be destroyed."

"Ok Midoriko, I will do my best to do all of this. I hope I am able to." With that Kagome slowly started to fade out of the jewel and wake up.

Midoriko watched as the young girl with the very large destiny slowly faded from her sight. That young girl had already been through so much, but she still had much in store for her and her poor child.

_Through hardships we gain strength, and at the end of her life I fear that Kagome will be the strongest person I have ever known. _With that, that was the last anyone would ever see of Midoriko in the feudal era, because at that second Kagome fully disappeared from the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome slowly sat up. (Again.) She slowly opened her eyes, because the damn sun just had to be so bright that it hurt. Stupid sun.

She looked around for Shippo, realizing he had been knocked off her shoulder when the jewel had reentered her body.

Then she saw him slumped over/against a tree. "Oh my poor Shippo." She said as she ran over to him once she got there she checked him over for any injuries. There was just a scratch running down his arm but she healed that flawlessly with her miko healing power.

Shippo woke up feeling a little woozy but otherwise all right. He looked up to see he was in his mother's arms. He thought to himself. _She really looks good as a demonic miko._

Shippo looked at Kagome again. She had the same basic body structures but had grown a few inches. Her hair was now down to her knees and had florescent pink stripes in it moderating evenly in her now pin straight black hair. Her face had a nice tanned color, her face also looked like it had dark colored makeup on. (Which it did not have any makeup on it.) Her eyed were golden silver for some reason that no one could explain. Her ears were like Inuyasha's dog-ears only one was black and one was pink. She also had demonic markings on her face. They were like Sesshoumaru's (the moon and all because it is a sign of royalty. Inuyasha would have had it but he was a hanyou so he did not get markings. But since Kagome is a full demon #as well as a miko and mutant# she has Inuyasha's would be markings.) Unlike Sesshoumaru's markings though Kagome's half moon was black and her stripes on her cheek, wrists, and ankles were silver.

For some reason (even if they are not really a part of her) her clothes changed as well. Her skirt had lengthened down to her knees it was black and had a slit up to her mid thigh. It had a florescent pink (like her hair) belt that started at her hip and went down to the height of the slit. (Only on the other side.) Her shirt was black and it hugged her body but was still loose enough to move around in. it had a slit in it that showed the side of her stomach (like this l l 'side view' l l front view.) She had on a cloak (black of course) that went down a couple of inches past her skirt. It hung around her and almost magically did not cling at all.

Shippo thought that he really liked this outfit. He liked it way more then the showy schoolgirl outfit she had always had on before.

123456789

Hey everyone. I am sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I have had it written out for a long time. But the site took my other story off for improper use of grammar. So I could not update for about 1-2 weeks. I hope you liked this chapter. I just finished school last Friday. I am so happy. But I have to go. A friend called me half an hour ago and asked e to come over and I just had to post before I left. See ya and review if you want to. Ja ne.


	5. Funerals, surprises and ofudas

Disclaimer: I wish, but don't, own a single thing. That sucks for me because I really want them, even if I never will. Sigh.

Hey guys, it is me again your loveable writer, person, thingy. Well anyways I hope all of you are ready for this chapter. I really am exited because I have not updated for like a week and a half. But I am bummed, I signed up for summer school. But the course I wanted was cancelled due to not enough people signed up. Grr I just wish I could go. Oh well that just means I can update faster for all of you. Yay, all of you are lucky aren't you?

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers:

**shadowinthenight:** don't worry too much Kagome and Shippo are strong they will make it. Thank you so much for your short but sweet review it was awesome.

**anime rox:** nope Shippo is not going to die. And he is perfectly fine (just like you said) so we are all happy. (And I will not have to hide from people throwing sharp objects at me.) So I hope you like this chapter.

**shadows stalk in the night:** ya I really like that outfit to if I could draw well I would draw it and pin it up on my wall. But I cannot so I will not. Well I hope you have fun reading I will have fun writing and all will be well. Read on.

**Bre'Anna Allen: **that would be a good idea. But I already have a lot of this story written out on paper and I'm sorry but that would just not fit in with it. I have a suggestion about your suggestion, how about you write that story and I will read it. Hee hee, have fun reading and tell me if you actually write it, I would really enjoy reading it. Good-bye.

**PhycoDemoness: **thank you for that boost in confidence I am shining in my own light now. Lol. Anyways I am going to continue writing soon. Have fun reading.

**lizzeXmarieXyoukai: **thank you for the review, and no Inuyasha will not be able to 'talk' to Kagome through the mind, like you thought she just holds Inuyasha's memories. That would have been cool though, but no. Now that I think about it that would suck. Can you imagine having Inuyasha in your head? Especially when he is like your older brother. What would happen on a date? Oh that would really suck. Anyways I have to get writing this story. Buh bye.

Now on with the story. Finally:

To live a life of two.

-inuyashas hun

Funerals, surprises and ofudas.

"Shippo are you ready to go to Keade's village?" Kagome asked Shippo a couple of minutes after he woke up. She was now adjusted to the light even if the sounds were a bit much.

Shippo nodded in response to the question. Then he jumped onto her shoulder.

Kagome got ready to go. She pushed off the ground and hopped form tree branch to tree branch, her clock flapping behind her as she went. She could not believe how easy it was to do this and how much fun it was.

But way to soon (for Kagome) they arrived at Keade's village. She skidded to a stop and was just outside of the old priestesses hut. Sango was inside telling Keade what had happened while Miroku was digging a grave for their dear friend.

A while later there was a funeral for Inuyasha. Kagome spent the time of the funeral in a tree, not wanting her friends to see her yet. This time was a time to remember Inuyasha, not to gawk at what she now looked like.

The funeral was a sober occasion but it was not very sad because Inuyasha was a part of Kagome now so he was not really dead even if he was technically dead. (More confusing things)

After the funeral Shippo told their friends to go to Keade's hut because Kagome had to talk to them. When they got back to the hut they waited for Kagome to come in.

After a few minutes Kagome walked in with Shippo on her shoulder.

"Everyone, I have to talk to you." Kagome said as she slowly walked in. they were surprised about her appearance to say the least. (Kagome's full transformation had taken half an hour. Miroku and Sango had left in the first five minutes and had not seen her during the funeral, Shippo had also told them to go to the hut.)

When they were done taking in her new appearance Kagome told them what Midoriko had said. They were not surprised to hear that Shippo and Kagome were going to have to go live in the future. But they were surprised to hear about Kagome's newfound mutant ability. Now she was two different races, demon, miko, and mutant.

"I will leave all of my stuff from the future with you. You never know but this battery powered fan may save your life one day." Everyone laughed at this. They knew it was a joke but for some reason Kagome saw that they gave the little battery-powered fan a newfound look of respect. _Oh brother, _she thought, _what have I started?_

They all walked with Kagome and Shippo to the well. After a full half hour of tearful goodbyes Kagome and Shippo sat and/or stood (Kagome sat and Shippo stood) on the side of the well. With one final wave goodbye they jumped down into the well and left the feudal era. They reappeared back in Kagome's time at the bottom of the well. Kagome looked at the ladder. _Well, _she thought, _there is no more need for that._ She grabbed Shippo up and jumped lightly out of the well. They had once again arrived in her time. (Remember they had been there before when Kagome adopted Shippo.)

After jumping out of the well Kagome headed toward the house with Shippo on her shoulder.

"DEMON BE GONE!" came a shout to Kagome's left.

Kagome turned towards the noise that she had identified as her grandfather. She looked at the ofudas coming towards her; she knew they would not work. But she decided to have some fun.

First she stopped the ofudas with a simple thought of, _"stop" _in her mind, then she used her miko powers to make it so the ofudas would actually work. Ten she used her kitsune bi (fox fire) to obliterate them.

"Hey gramps" Kagome said.

Her grandfather looked at her with a really shocked expression. "Kagome?" gramps finally managed to get out, "is that really you?"

Kagome nodded then motioned for him to follow her into the house. He did. Kagome just had this feeling of great and awesome power around her. He just had to do what she said. He was now really surprised that he had been even able to through the ofudas at her in the first place.

They got into the house, Kagome's mom walked out, "oh Kagome hunny are you back again, good. Now I am pretty sure you have something to tell me. Well come into the kitchen and explain it to me." Kagome followed her mother into the kitchen. As she was walking she thought. _Man nothing surprises my mom. I really want to know her secret. _(Of course Kagome's mom has no secret but the woman is NEVER surprised.) When they got to the kitchen they sat down at the table. Souta was already there eating lunch.

When they walked in he looked up. But when his eyes fell on Kagome he started to choke on his sandwich. (Sorry everyone a sandwich is all I could think of, besides ramen but I have a little thing to go with ramen a little later.)"Cough, cough, gasp, cough, choke." was all Souta could say. (Oh ya, it is Sunday so that is why Souta is home at lunch.)

Mrs. Higurashi promptly walked up behind him and gave him the himelick (sp?) maneuver. "Souta be more careful next time, chew your food more carefully."

123456789

Hey that's all for tonight it is only 11:30, but I was in Port Dover all weekend then I was at a friends for an all-nighter so in the pat 5 days I have had like 16 hours of sleep. So I am like a zombie right now. So good night everyone. Sleep well. Buh bye.


	6. Mind Probing

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, no matter how hard I wish, I still own nothing, but someday I hope to, but for now I will say it again I OWN NOTHING!

Hey guys, I am updating, woo hoo. I hope you all are happy, I have been helping out with a youth group for the past week and I am just typing before I go and when I get back, but this is the last day for it so I can type again. I cannot wait I am getting the sixth Harry Potter tonight at midnight. I am so excited! J.K Rowling is an awesome author and I hold a very deep respect for her. Oh my god I just thought of something, what if she were to write a Inuyasha fan fiction, that would be awesome, well any ways I am going to stop rambling and go on with the story. Ja ne.

To my wonderful reviewers:

**blackdarnzer92: **well so much is said in those two words thank you for them. Enjoy this chapter.

**anime rox: **it is always fun to be in one of those moods, I amvery happy that you thought that part was funny, even though I personally thought that, that part was a little dry but I am happy you liked it. Have fun reading.

**hell's angel: **ya I know there aren't that many Xmen, Inuyasha crossovers, that is one of the major reasons that I am writing this one, and I am very happy that you caught my mistake, I forgot to add the pairings on to the summery, the pairings are Kurt, and kagome, and any others that people would vote for. Thank you for catching that and since you did, here you can have some ramen hands you a very large tub as ramen rains from the heavens all around you.

**Shadows stalk in the deep of night: **again someone that really liked the "chew your food part" thank you, but I still say I thought that part was a little dry, but hey you liked it. About Kagome every going back to the feudal era, I don't know, I was thinking I would not have her go back but a friend said that you could not separate Kagome from her past, so I might have her go back you guys can vote on it if you want. Thank you for the review.

**kimonoprincess:** yes the chapter was short but that's what you get when you read my stories, I write short chapters but I like to keep them above 1000 words at least, so be happy they are not like 300 words that would really stink don't you think (hey that rhymed. Hee hee) I am happy you like yu yu hakusho (sp?) stories now because they are really good, I like them, but I got to write this chapter so I got to go. Ja ne.

Now on with the story:

To live a life of two.

-Inuyasha's hun

Mind probing.

Once Souta could breath normally again he started babbling with questions and statements like:

"Oh my god you are so cool."

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"Those are cool ears."

"What happened?"

"I can not believe how cool you are."

"Hey Shippo."

Feeling this had gone on long enough Kagome gave Souta a look and he instantly shut up. (Does she kind of remind you of Sesshoumaru now? She reminds me of him, and I LOVE IT!) "Ok, Kagome now that your brother has quieted down how about you tell us what happened?" Mrs., Higurashi said, completely missing the look her daughter gave her son.

"Now that it is quiet I will begin." Kagome said. Then she told then everything from the beginning to end, from Kikyo to Kanna, from the Shikon jewel to Kouga.

At the end of her tale everyone (besides Shippo, who was sleeping in Kagome's lap, curled up in a cute little ball) gave her equally awed looks. Then her grandfather got excited.

"So you are the new guardian of the Shikon No Tama. The jewel of four souls. My own granddaughter a legend." Then he jumped up and did an odd little victory dance.

Kagome waited until he settled down (man he was annoying --#) "Grandpa, you can not tell anyone about this, there would be attacks on the shrine and all of your lives, so you must keep quiet about this."

Thy now looked at her strangely. Kagome could smell the fear, disappointment, and sadness, radiating from all of then, but it was most of all concern from her mother.

"Do not worry mom, I can take care of myself."

Just as she said this she felt something in her head trying to get past her barriers that she had put up since running in to Minomaru. (Movie number one) She already had, had strong barriers before but now they were impenetrable.

_Get out of my head bastard._ She said to whatever it was that was in her head and then sent it out of her head as fast as she could.

After making barriers around the minds of all of the people (or demons) tat were in the room Kagome said, " Please excuse me, I need to go, I do not know when I will be back but I love you all. I expect to have someone looking for me soon and I do not want to endanger you. I will try to contact you as soon as I can."

With that Kagome scooped up Shippo and left the room, leaving her bewildered family there in the kitchen to wonder about what had just happened. Then Mrs. Higurashi sprang into action. She packed as much food as she could into a black bag and also a smaller version of that bag in deep green.

She waited by the entrance of the house and when Kagome was about to leave she handed them to her.

"Hunny I love you, please be safe. Oh ya this one is for Shippo."

Kagome gave her mom a hug. Then she shrunk the bags down and clipped them on to her belt beside her other bag and sword. (The bags are now about the size of your pinky finger and the sword is the same size as before.)

_Oh so that's where her clothes are, I was wondering._ Mrs. Higurashi thought to herself.

What Mrs. Higurashi did not know was that what was inside the bag was not clothes but other weapons that Kagome had. (Her clothes cleaned and fixed themselves so there was no point in bringing more.) Kagome just did not want her mom to worry about her needing weapons; she had already been eyeing Kagome's kanata.

"Don't worry mom, we will be back you can not get rid of me and Shippo that easily." Kagome said.

With that Kagome turned from her mom and started to walk away. A single silver tear fell down Kagome's face and dissolved into Shippo's hair. She was holding him as he slept.

A long walk later.

Kagome sat in a tree in the middle of a forest a couple of hours away from the shrine.

She took out her bag of weapons and reenlarged it. Carefully she reached in and took out her assortment of weapons. She hid them strategically in her clothes. At the end she had two more kanatas, twelve throwing knives, three daggers, and twelve throwing daggers. She tied Kagura's fan to her belt alongside her sword. (After picking it up and trying it as Kagura had used it she discovered it had been the fan that summoned the winds to do the wielders bidding it had not been Kagura.)

She looked down at the still sleeping Shippo, she hated to do this but it had to be done.

"Shippo wakeup it is time to have something to eat."

At the word 'eat' Shippo's head popped up. "I want some food momma." He said with an eager voice.

Kagome then enlarged the bag that her mom had packed for her. When she opened it the food spilled over the top of the bag. So much food!

Kagome gave Shippo a container with a sandwich and a brownie in it. He took it and ate it eagerly. He had never had a brownie before. He loved it. Along with candy, baked goods were his favorite food. (I know that they are like the same things.)

In Cerebro a few hours before hand.

Professor Xavier sat at Cerebro trying to figure out this new mutant signature. It was strange, normally a mutant signature had human in it, but this mutant signature had no human in it. Although this was weird it was not the only thing, it not only did not have human in it but also had two different colors (ya colors, living things show up as colors in Cerebro) in its signature pink and black.

The mutant also had another being with it. This being had no mutant powers but it was black as well but had a pink shield like thing around it that he could not get through. He had tried to look into the mind of the first strange mutant but was shut out with a "get out of my mind you bastard." As soon as he had tried it on the strange mutant the one that was all black had a pink shield around it. The pink shield blocked his entrance into this mind as well.

_Scott, Kitty meet me in my office in five minutes, I have to talk to you._ He called to Scott and Kitty.

Five minutes later in Professor Xavier's office Scott, Kitty and Professor Xavier were talking.

"I want you to go to Japan and try to bring this woman (He was able to see her for a split second but saw only her human form.), and the person she is with back here. But be very careful there is something very strange going on here. Actually I think I better go with you.

Scott and Kitty looked at the professor in wonder. He never went with them to pick up the new recruits (I do not know if this is true or not, but for my story it is for now.) This new recruit must be very powerful or they could already be in league with Magneto. No they could not be in league with Magneto or else the rest of the X-men would be going with them.

They all went to the jet and took off towards Tokyo.

123456789.

Hello again everyone, I hope you like this chapter. You can review if you want. No one is making you, but I would appreciate it, oh ya and I'm going to start a poll to see if at some time if Kagome should go back to the feudal era at some time in the story. Also tell me if you want any romances to bloom with any characters except for Kagome and Kurt, those two are already an idol. Sorry if anyone does not want that but I do. Ja ne.


	7. Know when to stop

Disclaimer: I wish, and wish, and wish on those pretty stars but so far I own nothing, I own no part of Inuyasha or X-men.

Hey guys, I bet you are thinking, finally she is updating. Well you are right, I am finally updating. But I am sad to inform you that this will be the last chapter for three weeks, I am going to a summer camp in three days, but if you guys really want me to write more really badly I will try to update again in the next three days. But I can make no promises. Thank you all for your awesome reviews and guess what, I am 47 hits away from 1000. That is amazing, I guess people really like the story but do not like to review, that is all right, but I would like some feedback on what I am writing because it would really help. Oh ya one last thing in this story Kagome can speak English because she was taught it in school.

Now to my glorious reviewers:

**Ajangel0: **thank you for the encouragement. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter.

**animewolfgurl: **thank you and Iam sorry it took so long to update and I really feel bad that I will be gone for three weeks and not be able to update. But thank you for the compliment.

**anime rox: **yes the X-men have been introduced to the story. I also really like Kurt/Kagome stories (that is why this one is one) thanks for trying to think of another pairing but it is all right that you cannot think of one.

**Kali: **well thank you very much; I am glad to see you like it so much I feel really special now :) and I am also happy.

**shadowinthenight: **of course you could write something really well. If you have an account tell me and post a story and I will read it. I bet it would be wonderful. Do not put yourself down like that it is not good for you, have a great day and enjoy reading this story.

**pitbull123:** ok, I am updating sheesh. No I am only joking that was a short but…interesting…yes-interesting review. And I quote 'update ASAP!' end quote. Hee hee, thanks that means you enjoy this story so far, I am glad. Have fun reading this chapter.

**kagedfox:** thank you for the review and yes I am updating. I hope you like it.

**Kellybug: **yes I believe there will be some fun times ahead.At least I hope so. I really was going to introduce both Wolverine and Storm in this chapter but the character was not fit for what I had in my head. So they will both be introduced into the story in a couple of chapters (Lets just hope it does not take that long.) so never fear they will be in here soon.

**lady-of-tormentdeath:** well thank you for the compliment, and I will try to make it longer but I can make no promises, and for that I am sorry. But I am happy to hear that you like the way the story is going, that makes me happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Shadows stalk in the deep of night:** it seems like a lot of people were waiting for the X-men to be introduced. I hope you like this chapter then. I like that it will be a Kurt/Kagome fan fiction as well. I love that coupling. Kurt is one of my favorites as well. I hope you like this chapter: have fun reading.

Now on with the story:

To live a life of two.

-Inuyasha's hun

Know when to stop.

_Press fast forward button till it has been a few hours then press play; we are still with the X-men._

They touched down in a clearing in the middle of the forest. Then stepped out and looked around wearingly.

"Where is she professor?" Kitty asked.

A voice was heard from a tree above them, "So you have come for me already, I was wondering when someone would show up. Ever since someone tried to get into my kits and my minds, I have been waiting. Who are you and why are you here?"

They looked up to see whom the voice was coming from but before they were able to find the place the person moved and all they saw was a branch swaying like it had just been jumped on.

Kagome sniffed their scents. They did not smell like they meant her or Shippo any harm but they did not small like either a human or a demon, they kind of had a scent like hers, the scent she had gotten after she had spoken with Midoriko. They had to be mutants as well. She used her miko powers and looked at their auras. No they did not want to do either her son or her any harm.

"So you are mutants, but what do you want with me?" This time the X-men heard the sound coming from the top of their jet. But again when they looked no one was there. They were lucky Logan was not there he would be getting annoyed by now.

"I am right here." Said Kagome from behind them.

Sure enough right behind them was the woman they were trying to find. But wait something was different about her. The woman in the picture looked a lot more…human.

_Well,_ they thought,_ her mutation must have done this to her. I bet she is just scared and ran into the woods to get away from people. But how did she know we were mutants as well?_

"Shippo come out here please, we have company." Shippo came out from the place Kagome had told him to hide in when she first sensed the people approaching.

Kitty saw a little boy who obviously was a mutant (or at least that was what she thought) but was so cute. She did not even think about the fact that mutant abilities only surface when you were a teenager. She tried to run up to him just to hug him because he was just the cutest thing in the world.

She started to run toward the little boy now identified as Shippo. She heard a growl come from the place the new mutant was. She did not heed the warning and just kept running. All of a sudden she was taken by surprise. She was flipped and was now staring into the blade of a sword, a glowing pink sword. Wait a GLOWING PINK SWORD? If she had not been so scared at the sword currently pointed strait at her she would have started to ask millions of questions, but like I said she was too scared about the sword pointed at her.

"Never touch my son, you do so and I will not hesitate to kill you."

Scott yelled out, "Please do not hurt her we will not touch your…son? (Scott finally realized what she had said.)

In a flash Kagome was off of Kitty and had Shippo in her arms.

"This has not gone very well, please excuse what has happened so far." Professor Xavier said as he offered his hand to her.

"Please, I am Charles Xavier and I would like you to come to my school for gifted people such as you."

Kagome took his hand. "I have a feeling that I must go with you, but I must warn you, if you ever try to go into my head again you will not get off with a second warning, you will be in a lot of pain indeed."

Xavier nodded his head; he did not have to be a telepathic to know that she was being serious. The look on her face and in her eyes was enough to tell him that she was speaking the truth.

Kitty got up with Scott's help and rubbed her neck. If there was one thing she knew at that moment it was never get this girl mad. She also knew that she did not like the feel of cold sharp metal pressed up against her neck.

She looked up and saw professor Xavier shaking the other mutants hand. _He is actually inviting her to the school after that! He told us he could not even read her mind he does not know what her intentions are. What about the other students she could harm them. Wait, we do not even know her name._

Kagome smelling her fear walked up to her and said, "Do not worry for I will not harm you so long as you do not approach me or my child without my permission again. But even though I say do not worry, that does not mean you should not fear."

Kitty gulped she certainly was afraid of this new mutant and they did not even know what her mutation was exactly. But she was guessing it was speed. _No wait what about the claws and the furry dog eras on the top of her head, this was confusing._

Kagome communicated with Shippo through a mind link that they had. (It only worked when they are within a two-mile radius of each other.) _Shippo, you must not mention anything about demons or mikos until we know these people can be trusted. Ok? Just pretend you are a mutant._ Kagome said.

_All right Okaa-san, I will not speak of anything like demons or mikos until you tell me it is all right to do so._ Shippo answered back with a nod. Kagome smiled.

Kagome turned to the people that were checking the one woman over for injuries. "She is fine, I do not kill until I know you are a threat, and I highly doubt that that woman is a threat. Oh yes, and by the way, my name is Kagome and that is all that you need to know."

With that Kagome turned towards the jet and walked up the ramp. Xavier, Kitty, and Scott just watched her. The thought that run through all of their heads at the same time was _she is definitely going to make our lives more interesting._

123456789.

I hope you all like this chapter; it is all you guys get until I get back from camp. (Well that is unless you all really want another one really bad and tell me.) Review if you want, but I hope you had fun reading, see ya later, buh bye :D


	8. Surprises

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, and now no lawyers can get me cause I just told all of you that and if they try I have my shot gun sitting right beside me (enter evil laugh)

Hey guys and girls, I just got back from my three week leadership course so as promised here is the next chapter of this story. Thank you all for being patient and waiting.

To my reviewers:

**Taeniaea:** well I am glad you liked chapter 7 and I am updating. I hope you like chapter 8.

**Kagome's Twin Sister: **I am updating, I hope you like it.

**britters: **well I am glad you like this story so far. Enjoy reading.

**Emidra:** well thank you that means a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter.

**lady-of-tormentdeath:** well it is short but sweet I liked your review, thank you (hey that rhymed)

**anime rox: **ya Shippo went on the jet with her, and I am glad someone likes it that I made her like Sesshoumaru for now (she will warm up later).

**katlin:** well here is your next time. Enjoy.

**dawnstar28: **thank you and I am sorry it took so long for me to update. Enjoy this chapter ciao.

**animewolfgurl: **thanks and I am sorry it took so long to update, like I said I was gone with no connections to the outside world for three weeks.

**shadowinthenight: **wow another person that likes Kagome like Sesshoumaru. Well like I said to anime rox she will warm up later on. See ya later.

**Shadows stalk during the deep of night:** ya she really was pissed off in that chapter and she did have good reason. I enjoyed your humor in the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Now on with the story:

To live a life of two.

-Inuyasha's hun.

Surprises.

Kagome and Shippo settled down in one of the seats in the jet. Kagome used her fox magic and made a PSP for Shippo to play on the way there. (In my story if the fox demon is strong enough then their illusions can become real #But only when they want them to be#)

Once Shippo was occupied Kagome used her scenes (Not only demon but miko too #ok I know Kagome has only used her mutation once and it was pretty lame but her mutation will come into play more later on#) and scanned the area of the jet.

_There, _she thought. Kagome got up, "Shippo stay here I will be back in a second." "Ok momma." Shippo said, totally immersed in the game he was playing.

With the X-Men

After recovering from their shock and then thoughts they got up and started to go into the jet.

The sight that met their eyes would have been funny, if it were not for the circumstances of the situation.

The new mutant Kagome had Kurt at sword point. (Funny cause he had actually been caught) although they were not really worried because if Kurt was about to be stabbed he would just teleport out of the way of the sword.

Kagome's arm twitched threateningly. Then there was a puff of black smoke and they know Kurt had teleported. Then he showed up. (Now behind them trying to hide.)

"That won't work," was all they heard, and then all of a sudden Kagome was behind them.

_This is just like what happened outside, how does she do this? _They all thought. Well all of them except for Kurt whose attention was focused on the sharp metal object that was very close the making a hole in his skin.

"You can not hide from me, no matter what you do I can find you in an instant." Kagome said to Kurt. "But what are you trying to hide behind that very poor illusion?"

Everyone (besides Shippo and herself naturally) stared at her in shock. Kagome was the first person to see through Kurt's disguise without seeing his true "look" first. Even then people don't usually put the two together.

"How did you know that what you saa on Kurt is an illusion? Also what do you mean 'very poor illusion' that is top of the line technology" Kitty asked, said and stormed at Kagome.

"Oh I see you are using technology to make it, that is why that watch on your wrist is giving off such a strange aura."

With a little of her demon speed she snatched the watch right off his wrist. "I do not like it when people try to hide their real forms from me." Kagome said to the now more 'Kurt' like Kurt. When the illusion disappeared she did not even bat an eye. (Of course we know this is because of her seeing all sorts of demons in the past.) The X-Men were expecting her to scream and run away.

Kagome smelled the confusion and embarrassment in the air. (Embarrassment from Kurt, and confusion from everyone else.)

"I think you look better like this." Her voice was still calm, and her face had no emotion but Kurt felt very happy that she had accepted him in his real from without a second thought. "Just never try to hide from me because I always know when you or anyone else is around me." _Yes, _Kurt thought, _this woman was very cold, but she was very kind and seemed to have a good heart._

Kagome moved and sat down beside Shippo who was still lost in video game heaven. " So are we leaving now?" she asked.

They all snapped out of their thoughts. Kitty was snapped out of, _how did she know about the watch?_ Xavier's were, _ok so she has shown a large number of skills but which one is her mutation? _Scott's were, _she did not scream? What is with this girl?_ And Kurt's were, _she really is a nice person. I just wish she would open up more._

"Oh yes, right." Kitty said then walked toward s the controls of the jet.

They lifted off and headed towards the institute at full speed. Kitty looked back at Kagome and Shippo to see their reaction. They were going faster then anything on earth. (Well that's what they thought) But Kagome and Shippo just looked board. It was like they were used to going around 300 miles an hour. (I do not know the top speed of the jet.)

Halfway through the three-hour flight Shippo fell asleep.

Kurt who had been watching Kagome with interest for the whole flight watched as Kagome took the abandoned PSP the young kid (that he only noticed once Kagome had sat down and scooped him into her lap) had been playing with. Then it just disappeared. Whoa, wait disappeared? He shook his head to see if he was seeing things. Nope, the PSP was really gone.

Kagome seeing Kurt was confused, decided to have some fun with this guy. From what she had seen he was a prankster, the kitsune in her was screaming at her just to let it have some fun. She did not resist in the least.

First she took out the bag of food her mom had packed for her, (remember she shrunk it) then she made it the normal size. She then reached in and took out a microwave able container full of Odin.

She looked up for a second. Kurt already looked surprised. Oh if he looked surprised at this Kagome was really going to have some fun.

While holding the Odin in one hand Kagome held her other hand under it. Under her breath she said Kitsune Bi (remember that means fox fire) and a blue flame spun in her free hand and started to heat the Odin. Then she stuck a fork in it and handed it to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes were all but popping out of his head. Slowly he started to eat the Odin. "This is really good, did you make it?" he asked Kagome.

"No my mom made it." She said then she turned to professor Xavier and said, "I hope you do not mind but when we get to your school I have to call her." The professor just nodded.

He had watched Kagome as she was doing all of that. He was very surprised at the amount of abilities she had and they were also so well controlled like she had been practicing for a very long time. (Really she had, Inuyasha had known how to do all of the demon stuff #including fox magic and stuff, do not ask me how it just fits# now she and Inuyasha were the same person and also Keade had taught her everything about her miko powers) But it was strange because inside Cerebro that day was the first time he had seen her. It was very, very strange.

123456789.

Oh ya, another chapter done. I feel great; I hope you all liked it. See ya next time. Ja ne.


	9. DDR and English

Disclaimer: I own zip, zero and nothing and they have been trying to run away for three years now.

Hey guys sorry this took a while but I was lazy and stuff so ya. But I will try to update more often. But ya, I hope you like this chapter.

To my reviewers:

shadowinthenight: ok you got me there he should have been able to see her miko powers but lets just say every time since she was fifteen, she was in the feudal era when Xavier was in the Cerebro. Thanks for the review. 

**Anime rox:** ya you got that right, but ya, I hope you like reading this chapter.

**Kurama'sFoxyMiko: **ya so far that's what everyone has been saying. Well when she meets him it certainly will be…well I can not even say it is just so…just read it will be good.

**katlin: **ya it is so good to hear that you think that and she will make an impact on the school that a definite, enjoy.

**kimi kaida: **well I will take my chances on the review response thing till I can figure something out because you guys took the time to write a review, so it is the least I can do to write back. Well here is the next chapter you were waiting for, sorry it took so long.

**animewolfgurl: **thanks and I am updating.

**SesshoumaruEdwardlover13: **well thanks it is good to hear that you love it. Here is the next chapter.

**Kellybug:** I totally agree to all that you said, and you said a lot. Wow it's so cool that I got such a long review. Thank you so much. On the aspect of Logan and Kagome that will be really interesting. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**UdUnNoMe:** well thanks I know there are not enough X-Men, Inuyasha crossovers but here is a new chapter.

**Shadows stalk during the deep of night: **ya I think it will get confusing later (like future battles) but for now it is not that difficult to remember. I hope you like this chapter.

**Taeniaea:** ok, ok I am updating. I hope you enjoy.

**lady-of-tormentdeath: **sorry last time I was gone for three weeks so I could not update and this time I was really lazy (also I had strepp throat and bronkitious sp? )

Now on with the story:

To live a life of two.

-Inuyasha's hun.

DDR and English.

After thirty minutes Kagome had given everyone something to eat.

Kagome was board and looked over at the professor. He was either sleeping with his eyes open or he was very lost in thought. Shippo was sleeping and Kurt looked about as board as she was. (Kitty and Scott were flying the jet.)

"Would you like to play a game?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I would but what is there to play?" Kurt asked.

Kagome smiled then suddenly a generator, PS2, and TV were in her hands. "I challenge you to dance step mania."

Kagome and Kurt hooked everything up and set up the dance pads.

Kurt was thinking _I might have to go a little easy on her._ (Because Kurt was very acrobatic.)

Kagome was thinking _His ass is grass._ She had seen some of his moves when he was trying to get away from her before everyone was on the jet. "Don't try to go easy on me, I have seen what you can do. Do this with all you got." Kagome said. It was like she transformed into a whole different person.

The game started…A while later.

They were tied neither of them had messed up yet and it was about ten minutes until they arrived at the mansion. Kagome still looked cool, she had not even started to sweat, but she was smiling like a maniac. Kurt on the other hand was sweating like crazy but he had an identical smile. He had never had a challenge like this before. He loved it.

The jet started to slow down with both of them totally focused on the game they both fell down. Then the end of the song screen came up. Even when they fell they tied!

"I will challenge you again another time but I believe we have just arrived." The TV, generator, and PS2 disappeared and Kurt said. "How do you do that? It is so awesome."

Kagome smiled "That is for me to know, and you to be seriously harmed if you find out." Kurt smiled, "I've never heard the saying like that before.

Kagome sat down and gently shook Shippo awake. "Come on kit, wake up we are already there." Shippo didn't even stir. Kagome sighed and pulled out a chocolate bar from inside her cloak she took off the wrapper and held it under Shippo's nose. He immediatly woke up and started to eat it.

Kagome looked up and saw Kurt eyeing Shippo's chocolate bar longingly. "I just hope the whole institute is not this childish." Kagome said with a sigh and threw Kurt a chocolate bar. He grabbed it out of the air and eat it eagerly. "Oh brother." Kagome said and shook her head.

"You know what, I think you two will be very good friends." Kagome said to Shippo and Kurt.

Shippo started to wonder; _what happened while I was asleep to make mama open up? Whatever it was I am happy, I hate it when she's so 'closed.' It's too much of the Inuyasha in her and not like her natural spirit, or the kitsune in her to be so weary of people. But I understand because she does have Inuyasha's memories._ So she would be a little weary of people.

Shippo smiled up at Kagome (remember he can not speak English yet) &momma, are we there yet? & Shippo asked. &Yes hunny, like I said before we are just about to land soon. &

Kurt did not understand a word they were saying. He tried to be polite but soon started to fidget. (It took 5 seconds a world's longest record.)

& Hey Shippo do you want to understand the language here? & Kagome asked. (Although she did already know the answer) Shippo said very enthusiastically. & Oh yes momma, I do. &

Kagome took her index finger and touched Shippo's head she used her miko powers, (But not to much, she did not want to hurt Shippo.) and shared some of her memories of the language.

"Shippo can you understand me?" Kagome asked questioningly.

"Yes I can momma." Shippo said. He was beaming like he had just won a fight with Inuyasha. Kagome started to laugh.

"Wait I thought the young kid couldn't speak English." Scott said as he walked out of the front of the jet.

Immediately Kagome's happy attitude vanishing (she still did not trust these people & she had until that one girl had run at Shippo &)

"What just happened with your mom?" Kurt asked Shippo in a whisper.

"I do no think she trusts your friends," Shippo answered, "oh and she can hear us right now." Kurt immediately straitened up. Trying to look innocent. Kagome gave him a look out of the corner of her eye.

_Midoriko told me a new evil has come but these people do not seem evil. I will trust them all for now unless I sense or see otherwise. Might as well tell them what I am. This is such a bother. Might as well get it over with._

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. Right before she opened her mouth to start the explanation she heard Shippo in her head. "_Momma are you about to tell them?" _Shippo asked. _"Yes Shippo I am."_

Shippo started to grin again all he could think was, _Yay I don't have to hide. I hate hiding what I am._ Kagome gave Shippo a sad smile (She heard what she said because they were still connected by the mind link thing.) Kagome broke the link and thought, _poor baby you will have to hide it more now then ever._

123456789.

Hey it's done. I hope you like it, but I got to go, see ya and buh bye :D. Ja ne.


	10. Explanations and Logan

Disclaimer: oh how I wish, I wish I were a fish. I mean…I wish I owned Inuyasha and X-Men but sadly I do not either and I never will, but if I could I certainly would.

Hey you guys, I found the binders I am so happy! They were in my English teachers desk. I have no idea why she did not give them to me before. (I mean seriously I have asked and my name is right there on the cover) But I am happy to say the story is back underway. Yay. Sorry though if it still takes a while for me to update after this because right now my family is going through some stuff. Dad is taking mom to court over support payments that he hardly paid and now he is saying that we own him! The nerve of the guy. His status went from daddy, to dad, to father, to sperm downer. Oh well, see ya later have fun reading.

To all the ones who have waited for this chapter:

**Crazed up Chick: **Now you finally get to see what she says to them, Yay, I loved your reviews, both of them. I was going to quit this story and give up hope on finding the binders but then I read your review and thought, _well if this one person loves this story so much I can't give up looking for it._ So I did not stop looking I looked and looked and retraced where I looked and finally I found them, in my teacher's desk. I was looking for her gum;) so thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

katlin: well here it is, a little late but finally here it is. See ya :).

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: **Yay, I like being different. Hope you like this chapter. Thank you also for the search and found suggestion; I had already tried that but I am glad to know that you care enough to suggest it.

**i laugh at you**: well you will be seeing some of her weaknesses soon, but it is part of the story right now to show her strengths, I had thought of that as well but I really need this right now for later on in the story, I hope you don't hate me, see ya.

krissy: I am updating and thank you for the compliments.

Fire Aura: well yes Magneto will be showing up but I am not sure on the time yet. I hope to get there soon, but so far I am not making much progress with that scene. If you would like to help on it email me at Thank you in advance (btw this implies for anyone else reading this) and I hope to hear from you.

**Kitsune-Demoness**: well I am glad to heard that you love it that much; I hope to hear from you again. Have fun reading.

**animewolfgurl: **thank you it was nice to heard that, I hope you like this chapter.

**kimi kaida: **I hope you are not tired anymore, and I hope you like this chapter. Have fun reading it.

**Shadows stalk during the deep of night: **well I hope you like this chapter and I also feel bad that Shippo would have to hide what he is so that is why I did this in this chapter. Read on to learn more.

lin: thank you for the encouragement, I did find them and I do hope that you read this chapter, I really liked that you understood how it felt, see ya.

ShadowStar09: I found them so I do not have to make it up from the top of my head, I am happy. See ya later.

Now finally on with the story:

To live a life of two.

-Inuyasha's hun.

Explanations and Logan.

"Listen," Kagome said, "Because I am only going to say this once." Scott, Kurt, Kitty and Professor Xavier nodded.

Kagome let out a very long sigh. (This is the most she had sighed in one day in her whole lifetime.) "Ok, the first thing you need to know is that I am not just a mutant." Everyone gave her a strange look. "I am a demon and…" A mortified looking Kurt cut her off. "No Kagome no matter what other people said to you, you are not a demon, you are a human being just like us. You just have special powers and look a little different, that's all."

Kagome shook her head and resisted the urge to bare her fangs at them. "I said I would only say this once so listen." Kagome said a little more fiercely then she meant to. Kurt backed off looking a little hurt.

"As I was saying, I am a demon and I am also a miko, a priestess for those of you that do not understand Japanese so well, but I also have mutant abilities."

Seeing the confused look on their faces she sighed (yet again) and said. "Ok, I thought I could get away with the short version but I guess I will have to explain the whole thing."

"Alright, on my fifteenth birthday I fell down this well on my families shrine, I went and freed this half demon Inuyasha from a fifty year old confinement spell…" "And so when Kanna took Inuyasha's soul then I killed her, his soul flew strait into me, then a few minutes later the jewel flew into me. I became a demon because of Inuyasha, and the jewel told me about my mutant powers. Then Shippo and I came here. We spent around an hour at my house until I felt you in my mind (she pointed at Xavier) and kicked you out. Then we left and waited for you in the forest." She concluded.

The jet (that was now sitting in the parking lot thingy) had been closed for ten minutes; the people waiting outside were confused. The inside of the jet was dead silent.

"Well that explains a lot." Professor Xavier stated.

"So that's why the professor came along with us to get you," Kitty said, "it was because you kicked him out of your head."

Scott stayed quiet, he was thinking over everything he had just heard.

Kurt said, "So there really are demon out there." In his head he thought, _could I be one? Then everything I have ever heard said about me would be true. I would be a bloodthirsty monster._

Kagome sensed the deep thought and sorrow coming off of Kurt. "Kurt I don't know if it helps, or if you even care, but I know that you are not a demon."

Kurt did not say anything but he looked a little happier and he seamed less pained.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Is anyone in there, come out already." Was what everyone in the jet heard.

"Oh no the welcoming committee, hide me." Kurt said.

Kitty gave him a dirty look. "The welcoming committee just helps new people feel welcome and they are not scary. And I am not just saying that because I am the president of it."

"Hey Kurt you can teleport right?" Kagome asked Kurt after rolling her eyes at Kitty.

"Yah that's right I can teleport, why?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Well would you mind getting us away from the psychotic welcoming committee?" Kagome asked.

"That would be a great idea," Professor Xavier said, "but I think Kitty and the rest of the committee would kill you once they found you." He said then chuckled.

"By the look on Kitty's face I think you are right, thank you anyways Kurt." Kagome said.

All of a sudden Kitty opened the door. A swarm of many different happy, hyper, young mutants swarmed around Kagome and Shippo. Kagome growled but it was half-heartedly, she would never hurt any young children.

Logan had just got back from a ride on Scott's motorcycle, when he heard a growl. It sounded to him like a warning, but not one that the dog/animal had the heart to back up. He also heard the incessant babble of the welcoming committee. _So we have some new recruits, but how come I cannot small them?_ Logan wondered. (Kagome had masked their scents in the woods and had not bothered to take the spell down yet.)

Logan walked up to the jet, trying not to get noticed by the welcoming committee. When they were in a mood you would never know what would happen around them. He looked in the jet and saw a young woman trying to fend off the young kids without hurting them. Then all of a sudden her and the little fox like kid vanished.

In place of the kid was an owl like statue (I have no idea what that thing is supposed to be.) But the woman had just vanished.

Then right behind him he felt someone approaching, he spun around to come face to face with the young woman. (She froze time to get out of there after telling Shippo to transform and get out too.) "Hey how did you do that? Did you teleport like the elf?" Logan asked, none to nicely.

"No unlike Kurt I cannot teleport, but that was a good guess…" Kagome let the sentence hang. "The names Logan, but what's yours?" Logan was a little suspicions of the new mutant, not only because he did not know her mutation, but also because he could not smell her scent.

"My name is Kagome and my son Shippo will be over in a couple of seconds." Sure enough the rock statue thing was inching its way towards Kagome and Logan.

Logan could only think, _SON! She has a son? She looks to young to have a son, but you never know what people are doing these days._ (Kagome looks and acts about 22 but she is really 17 or 18. Shippo looks around 7 or 8, I have no idea on his real age, but you can tell why Logan is having a little conflict in his head.)

"Alright," Logan said, "since it might take a while for the kid to get here, (Shippo was taking a long time because generally statues do not move.) I have to ask you some things."

"I will only answer if it seems worthy of any time." Kagome replied.

Logan, taking that for a yes, asked, "Why can't I small you, don't take it personal or anything but why the hell don't you or the kid have a scent?"

"Well I thought that would be an obvious thing," Kagome said, "I masked our scents." Kagome let the masking spells down.

Logan smelled a overwhelming scent of gentle summer rain mixed with an open field during the spring with flowers just blooming, coming off of Kagome, and the scent of an evergreen forest coming off of the young kid that had just made it to Kagome. Logan thought this was weird because people smelled like things and mot seasons or places.

"Momma, who is he?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo this is Logan, Logan this is Shippo." Kagome said. "And Logan if you hurt him I will disembowel you myself."

Logan nodded, there was no smell of disseat in her scent.

"Farewell cinnamon buns (That as we now discover is Logan's scent)" Kagome said with a wink then turned around and walked away from a startled Logan.

_What the hell, _he thought,_ no one has ever smelled my real scent before. _(He had been trying to hide it. #He thought it was embarrassing# he had been trying to hide it with Axe under his cloths) _I have got to figure this girl out,_ with that he turned and walked into the jet.

123456789.

Ok that chapter is done; I hope you liked it. I am so happy I could post it, cause I had all but given up hope of finding these binders again, see ya next time, Ja ne.


	11. Speed and surprises

Hey guys, I guess your either mad at me for not updating or was thinking I had dropped dead. Well I sincerely apologize for not updating before this but I kind of moved and now have exams and all that and lets say my life isn't the prettiest thing of all right now. But enough of this, on with the story.

To live a life of two.

-Inuyasha's hun.

Chases and More Surprises.

Everyone on the jet had seen Shippo and Kagome just disappear. The people that had been on the jet already guessed at what had happened, but the welcoming committee was stumped.

Kitty was pissed (like expected) but she did not say anything. It was better to let the rest of the committee spend their energy looking for Kagome rather then taking their energy out on an unsuspecting person.

Just at that point Logan popped his head in the door, "Hey if your looking for a woman and her kid they just left in the direction of the library."

There was a stampede out of the door of the jet to get to the library. Kurt and Storm were swept away in the momentum and Kitty was running in the front. (Well she was the president of the committee.)

"Professor I need to talk to you." Logan said to Professor Xavier.

"Come with me to my office Logan, we have a lot to discus." Xavier replied.

As they walked toward Professor Xavier's office all Logan could think of was that very familiar girl, Kagome, which he had just met. Who was she, what was her mutation, who was the kid, how could she mask her scent, why was she so familiar?

Professor looked over at Logan, he was deep in though. This was weird because Logan hardly ever though deeply about anything. The professor did not go into Logan's mind to look because when minds were as confused as Logan's was at this minute you could get lost easily.

With Kagome and Shippo.

Kagome was running away from the committee with Shippo right behind her. This was pretty fun actually, not a very good work out (not fast enough) but it was still fun.

Kagome smiled '_Shippo jump onto my shoulder, we are going to kick it up a notch'._ Kagome caught Shippo's quick nod then felt him jump on. She sped up a bit, all the while grinning happily.

All of a sudden Kagome saw one boy break off from the group of students. The rest of the students gave up when she went faster and she was already winded. But this boy he was fast, Kagome could tell by the way he moved that he could go way faster, but so could she.

The boy sped up and was right beside her, "Hey you going to give up this race now, or are you going to be humiliated?" He asked with a playful hint in his voice.

Kagome was really starting to like it here, "Lets race if you really think you are really that fast." Evan was taken by surprise, first of all he had never been challenged to a race since he had discovered his mutation, and the second thing was that this woman was in a skirt, holding a kid that was at least 75 pounds and running at this speed without loosing her breath. She had to be good.

"First one to trip, fall, sit, lay down, or run out of breath looses." Evan said with a smile. Kagome said "But remember you have yet to keep up with me," as she said that her smile grew.

Then they started, the committee watched in awe as two blurs ran past them, (By the way when they were chasing Kagome she had led them outside.) and around the outside of the mansion around twenty times per minute going faster and faster.

They were amazed to see that the new mutant (the black and pink blur) was easily (even if it was hard to tell) keeping up with Evan (the light blue and green blur). But they knew that the young woman had a child on her shoulder, this was crazy!

All of a sudden the two blurs stopped. "That was a vary good race, you have great speed." Kagome said to Evan. "That…was really…good. How…are you so…fast?"

"It is because of what I am." Kagome replied. "So your mutation is speed?" some one from the committee asked. "I never said it was a mutation." Kagome said with a wink then disappeared.

Back With Logan and Xavier.

As Logan and Professor Xavier stepped into the latter's office Logan first asked, "I know her name is Kagome, but who is she and why is she so familiar?"

"Alright Logan one question at a time." Professor Xavier said.

"Who is that girl?" Logan asked hoping the answer to that question would answer a few others he had.

"That girl is Kagome Higurashi, she lived with her mother, grandfather, and younger brother in Tokyo Japan. She is seventeen and a half and that boy with her is her adopter son Shippo." Xavier explained. "Oh and her younger brothers name is Souta, her father died when she was seven."

Instead of clearing things up the answers Logan were getting were confusing him even more. The names and history (besides Shippo) were familiar to him. "Is there anything else?"

Professor Xavier turned to his computer. (I don't' know if he has a computer in his office or not but he does now.) "Well she has an older brother that disappeared one day when he was fifteen, that was six years ago." Professor Xavier clicked around the screen. "Here I will bring up a picture of him, his name is, or was, Sazarath by the way."

_Sazarath,_ Logan thought,_ that name sounds familiar and for some reason I feel like I really hate it._

A couple of seconds later Professor Xavier printed out a school picture of Sazarath Higurashi.

There was a sharp intake of breath.

123456789.

Hah, I know I suck but I am done typing for a while. Don't worry though I will update soon. I am mostly done writing this story out on paper, but I am a horribly slow typist or else the chapters would be longer (because I would have more energy/time to type them in). But anyways, I hope you all had a good holiday season. I hope to hear from you, see ya and buh bye :D


	12. Lets meet Damien, and who is Sazarath?

Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long to update but my Internet connection had a large problem in it. The lady that hooked us up got ALL the information wrong so we could not pay through an account we didn't even know existed. So it is not my fault this is late. I have been writing it while the Internet is down. Also I know some of this will not fit in with the story, but I wrote it like this and I had forgotten about Logan's past. Don't kill me but just know I will not be changing it that would kill the whole story.

To live a life of two.

-Inuyasha's hun.

Lets meet Damien, and who is Sazarath?

There was a sharp intake of breath.

The picture looked a whole lot like Logan. But the kid in the picture looked younger, younger and really mad. That mad expression was very familiar as well. It was the same exact look Logan gave when he was annoyed.

"Wait that can't be right," Logan said. "It can't be me."

Professor Xavier looked at the print out, it indeed looked like Logan. So much though that Professor Xavier knew it had to be him.

"Logan I do indeed think it is you," he said softly. If this wasn't shocking he didn't know what was.

"But how, I don't remember any of it. Well I feel like I know her but I can't remember her. I hate this feeling," Logan said with frustration.

Professor Xavier thought to himself. _I could unlock his memories but that could leave him in more pain then he is now. If only he had someone close enough to him to help him with this._

With Kagome, and Shippo.

After the 'run in' with the younger students Kagome and Shippo decided it was time to find out where they would be sleeping and eating while they were here.

So waiting behind a corner in one of the many confusing hallways they waited.

A few people passed by with out noticing them. (I bet you can't guess why, a cookie to anyone that can.) After around twenty-six minutes and forty-three seconds, but who's counting, Kagome grabbed a boy, who looked to be around ten years old, by the back of the collar.

Shippo looked him up and down. He was a normal looking, regular Canadian kid. (I think 'X-Men' takes place in Canada, help me out here.) With short brown hair, slightly tanned skin, some freckles, and he looked to be around 4"5. The only thing odd looking about him were his fire red eyes.

Shippo took a deep breath in and his eyes widened in shock. This boy was one-quarter demon, he probably didn't have any demonic attacks but he would be considerably stronger then many of the normal humans. No wonder everyone thought of him as a mutant.

"M_omma I think he is part demon."_ Shippo said to Kagome.

"_I know baby, why do you think I stopped him and not any of the others in this place, with all the strange powers around this place I think it is strange that there is only one, besides us, with any noticeable demonic blood."_ Kagome replied back.

"So young one, what is your name?" Kagome asked the frightened looking boy.

With Damien.

He had been having a pretty normal day. He got up early as usual, ate breakfast alone, went into the forest and ran around until he was tired, three hours after he had started, then slept in the bottom branches of a tree.

Then he had heard the X-Jet landing and remembered that the Professor had left with Scott, Logan, and Kitty. He also suspected Kurt was with them, he hadn't heard anyone yelling at the guy to stop playing his tricks.

So anyways, he decided to go see what had made the Professor have to go along.

Damien started to run toward the jet area, and then knowing there would be a lot of people around he sowed his pace.

It was not that he didn't like any of the others but after being made fun of all his life before coming here, he was not very trusting and always thought that the others were talking about him behind his back or something. He had a real trust issue.

So when Damien got to the jet area he noticed everyone was already gone and the place looked like a herd of wild elephants had gone through it.

Not getting any of the information he wanted he started off toward his room to read a book.

After looking down the hall he saw a trail of destruction and knowing that someone would be coming back through it this way, he decided to take the longer, and more secluded way. It may take ten minutes longer but hardly anyone besides the professors used it.

Around half way there he was suddenly yanked by the collar from behind and came face-to-face with a beautiful but deadly looking woman and what seemed to be a boy with animal lags and a tail. At the moment he wasn't sure what kind of animal legs but if he weren't scarred to death he probably would have known. He was very smart.

Than all of a sudden the woman asked, "so young one what is your name?"

Damien didn't know how to respond. He was waiting for at any moment for this unknown lady to turn around and eat him alive. Not very intelligent for a boy with his brain but the best he could do when he was scared out of his mind.

"Come on boy, if you do not tell me your name I will be forced to call yu nothing and no one gets ahead in life if they are nothing." Kagome stated.

Damien shook himself out of his fear and stuttered out, "I-I am D-Damien, h-how did you get h-here."

"Oh that was the easy part, the hard part was getting g away from that crazy welcoming committee." Kagome said with a kind smile.

Shippo smiled knowing that Kagome had already taken a liking to this boy, and he didn't mind sharing as long as Kagome. That was all he cared about and he also knew once he got to know this boy better he would have a really good playmate, and if he got Kurt to join in, with this boys intelligence (he could already tell this boy Damien was smart) here was no telling what kind of pranks they could pull off. Maybe even Kagome would join in.

Damien was inwardly relieved. If the welcoming committee was involved then this woman had to be a new recruit o the school.

"Sorry for being so rude before but you frightened me," Damien started. "If you really did get away from the welcoming committee, a feet of which before now I though impossible, then you must not know your way around and probably want directions."

"Very perceptible Damien, if you would be so kind as to show us around…" She trailed off.

"Oh, I thought you might have wanted one of the professors, they would know their way around a whole lot-"he was cut off.

"Not a problem, I am sure you are more then able to help us, besides I would bet you know a lot more about this place that many of the others do not. Am I wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Your right, but had you-" again he was cut off.

"You see you are absolutely perfect for the job so lead the way, and let the tour begin." Kagome said as her smile brightened even more.

123456789.

Ok that's it for now. Again I am sorry for not updating, the Internet connection is still buggy and will not work but I hope you liked this chapter, see ya and buh bye :D


	13. Tours, Crazy People and Phones

Hey guys, another update just for you. I hope you enjoy it.

To Live a Life of Two.

-Inuyasha's Hun.

Tours, Crazy People and Phones.

Logan left Professor Logan left Professor Xavier's office lost in thought and confusion. What he had seen in there really confused him.

To himself he thought, _I may as well forget it, it's not important now, and if that girl didn't recognise me as her brother then I'm probably not._

With that in mind Logan headed off toward the training room to get in a few more hours, and after seeing the devastation that was the hall, he was glad the training room was down the other hall.

So, with that, he headed on to the training room to free his mind from all this stuff that was going on today. It had worked before and it would work today.

With Kagome, Shippo and Damien.

"Momma I smell Cinnamon Buns," Shippo told Kagome as he tugged on her shirt.

Kagome closed her eyes for a second and masked all of their scents. (No, not Logan's of course.) Then she grabbed Damien and Shippo. She then jumped up and jammed her sword into the ceiling and used it as an anchor to keep them all on the ceiling in the corner out of sight. This was defiantly one of the reasons why she loved her outfit being mostly black.

They all watched as Logan passed below them. He seemed very lost in thought.

The only reason Damien didn't yell out to Logan to get himself out of this mess was because he was too startled to do anything until Logan was inside the 'Danger Room'.

Kagome gave her sword a large shake and fell to the ground landing gracefully on her feet. She then put Damien back on the ground; Shippo had climbed back onto her shoulder.

"So, you can start the tour now, we are ready," Kagome stated looking at Damien.

Damien nodded his head and started to lead them around the institute. (I am going to skip this because I do not know the layout of the place, but lets say Kagome, Shippo and Damien started to talk and Damien started to warm up to Kagome and Shippo.)

After almost two hours of showing Kagome and Shippo around he finally brought them to the room he knew would be theirs. (Don't ask me how) Just as he was about to leave them…

"Damien," Kagome started.

When Damien turned around he caught the thing that was thrown at him. It was a dagger in its sheath. He looked toward Kagome for an explanation.

"Keep it on you always, you never know when you will need it, also trust only those who you know are worthy of it, because an oath doesn't make a man, but the man the oath." Kagome said in a serious voice.

"Alright I will remember that." He said and headed toward the door.

Kagome turned around to start putting her cloths from her backpack, into her dresser.

"Oh, Damien." Kagome started. Damien turned around.

"Meat me hear tomorrow at six thirty in the morning, and don't be late." Damien again nodded, and then he left.

When Damien was gone Kagome and Shippo started to unpack the stuff Kagome had shrunk and then put into the backpacks.

All of a sudden Kagome's ear twitched. Her eyes went wide and all of the welcoming committee stormed into the room.

"NO, AN AMBUSH!" Kagome shouted.

Shippo held onto Kagome for dear life and after all the people in their new room settled down Kagome sat on a chair with Shippo in her lap and gave them all a death glare that would have made Sesshoumaru proud. Needless to say when the room saw it, they got very quiet really quickly.

"So what is it you want, to try to get me alone so often in the past few hours." Kagome said darkly.

A few of the ones in the committee shivered at the sound of her voice, but a few of the bolder ones started to say. "We wanted to make you feel welcome and to show you around the school."

"Well I have had a tour of this institute and that was all I required so if you are done please leave the vicinity of this room." Kagome stated in her dead serious, no emotion voice.

After a few silent and tense minutes the committee started filing out of the room all under the watchful eye of the not so happy, Kagome.

Once they were all gone Kagome chuckled out load. "That was fun, I love it when they come to bug and leave scared out of their minds."

Shippo looked up at his mom and thought to himself. _She's changed, but it was fun to watch. She's got Kitsune in her definitely, but once she opens up to these people a little more it will get a whole lot more interesting in this place._

They finished unpacking and Kagome remembered that she had forgotten to call her mom. So after telling Shippo this they headed off to Xavier's office. (Normally everyone has a phone in his or her room but the phone hadn't been installed yet.)

Once they got there Kagome knocked on the door. A few seconds later Professor Xavier opened the door and was a little surprised to see Kagome there. He tried to look into her mind to save time but again was pushed out by the pink barrier.

"I told you not to do that," Kagome said with no emotion in her voice.

"Sorry I was just trying to save some time." Professor Xavier apologized.

"Well next time don't, even if the option is available to you it is not always the best way. You could learn something you would never want to know." Kagome said.

"I have dealt with things I should never have learned, and so far I find the faster way more restful." Professor Xavier said.

"Those who seek rest find boredom, those who seek work find rest." Kagome followed up with.

"Alright I get it, no more trying to look into your minds, so what did you come here for today?" Xavier asked.

"Well, I told you I would have to call my mother, and I do not have a phone in my room." Kagome said.

"Oh, I see, you may use my phone. I will wait outside for you to finish." With that Xavier stepped out of his office and waited for Kagome to finish with the phone.

Kagome told her mom what had happened since she had rushed from home and told her she would be staying here for the rest of the school year.

Her mom was relieved to hear she was safe and also was really happy to know that Kagome's adventure would keep her at school this time instead of barley being able to attend school and about to fail.

When she told Kagome that, Kagome rolled her eyes at Shippo and did the hand signal for someone who talks too much. Shippo laughed at that.

Once they hung up Kagome called Professor Xavier back into his office.

"Did you get through all right?" He asked.

"I got through perfectly well and I am sure you will be pleased to hear that I will be staying for as long as I feel that I am needed." Kagome stated.

"I am glad to hear that. I also hope you decide to stay for a long while." Professor Xavier said with a nod.

Kagome offered him a smile and said, "We will see" and exited the room.

She headed back to the room and noticed that Shippo was tired. So when they got there she headed over to the bed and tucked him in. she kissed him on the forehead and they said goodnight.

Almost before the words left Shippo's lips he was asleep. Kagome chuckled at this and glanced at the clock, it read, 10:41 pm. She looked over at the calendar and it said that there was two weeks before school started. She smiled to herself_. That will be enough time to finish what I need to do before it starts._

123456789.

That's it for now. I hope you liked it. But I got to go, see you and buh bye :D


	14. Training and Food

Hey guys, another update just for you. I hope you enjoy it.

To Live a Life of Two.

-Inuyasha's Hun.

Training and Food.

Kagome, knowing she only needed a few hours of sleep a week, went outside to practice with her Katana. She also had to work on her strength. Sure she had her demonic strength but she had that part of Inuyasha in her that pushed her to be the strongest and now that was what she was practicing for.

For hours Kagome pushed herself to her limits and still kept going. She had to be strong not only for herself but for her kit, her friends, her family, and others she had yet to meet. She was also planning in her head what she was going to do with Damien. He was part demon and she wanted to train him, so if she could get him to agree she would train him and Shippo from the memories she had gotten from Inuyasha.

Yes I know it never looked like Inuyasha had any training of any kind, but he had. He chose not to use it because it only served to remind him of the time he had, had with his older brother before he was forced from the western lands and later almost killed by the ones he had trusted. So he had not used the style of fighting he had been taught and just went for randomly slashing with his claws and later his sword.

Kagome on the other hand chose to use the style from his memories and was trying to teach her body how to use it correctly; she would also try to teach Shippo and Damien.

So at 6:15 Kagome went back to the room and took a shower. Shippo was still in the bed sleeping. She still had a few minutes until Damien was supposed to get here, so she woke Shippo up. He was still groggy by the time Damien got there, but he quickly snapped out of it because he was used to getting up earlier. When they were shard hunting they got up around 5 o'clock.

Kagome explained the situation with both boys and asked them if they wanted to train with her. Damien was still stunned after finding out that he was part demon but quickly agreed to train when he found out that Shippo and Kagome were both demons, besides the ears/tails Kagome and Shippo were no different from other people. Well besides the fact that Kagome was as cold as a stone towards she didn't trust very well. But he could understand that, now that she had explained it to him. And even when he did not feel open around people, he felt he could trust them with his life.

So that day they started training at around 7:30, after Kagome had warmed up some of the food that was in the small refrigerator; the food that had been in her backpack. Kagome led them into the middle of the forest that was in the south of the institute. Then they started learning stances and moves. While they did that Kagome practiced with her foxfire and illusions so she could help Shippo after. Damien had been pretty bummed to learn he did not have any really special attacks but he was still happy that he had the strength Kagome had been talking about.

Ever since his parents died when he was eight Damien had always wanted to be left alone, now he felt that he had a very good opportunity for friendship with Kagome and Shippo. Truth be told, even if it had been less then a day that he had known her, Damien felt that Kagome could be his mom. That really surprised him because he had thought that he would never feel loved like this again. But then Kagome came and talked to him and almost automatically he opened up and started to talk to her, and she was so nice. And now after two years without his parents, even if he had yet to tell her, he felt like he now once again had a mom.

Kagome watched as the boys practiced the stances that she had shown them. They did really well for their first time and she only had to correct a few things here and there. She felt protective over both of them and that surprised her. She had only known Damien for less then a day, and yet she felt like she would protect him forever if she could. The way she felt for him was like the way she felt for Shippo. She knew the boy had lost both his parents a few years ago, and then she thought to herself, _if he accepts me, I will adopt him._

With that thought in mind she called the boys over. "Alright you guys, you did really well. We have a lot to work on but for your first time, this was great. It's lunchtime now and I think they will be expecting us since we did not show up for breakfast." Kagome said with a smile.

Shippo and Damien smiled at the compliments but their smiles grew even more at the mention of lunch. They had been working so hard that they were starving.

So they started on their way through the forest to get to the cafeteria. Kagome knew they would never make it in time at the speed they were going, so she thought up an idea. "Guys do you want to run there?" she asked. She also wanted to see how fast Damien was, and to see if she could help him if he wanted to run faster.

"Yeah," came the reply, and they were off.

They sped through the forest, Kagome slowed down for both boys they were faster then normal people and most mutants but since they were both young and Damien was only part demon they were not as fast as they could be. But that could be worked on.

They made it to the cafeteria just as the mutants that wanted to make some money by helping in the kitchen were serving the food. Needless to say everyone was already sitting down. Kagome spotted an empty table and they sat down.

A few of the mutants were wondering why the shy kid, Damien, was sitting with the scary lady, as they dubbed her after the incident in her room. But when he saw them, Kurt got up to go sit with them.

123456789.

Well I hope you guys like it. See ya next time, ;D


	15. The Rematch and Logan

Hey guys here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Sorry for the long period with no update, I have no excuses.

To Live a Life of Two.

-Inuyasha's Hun.

The Rematch and Logan.

When Kurt got there Shippo and Damien were on their second plat and Kagome (Despite the Inuyasha part of her) was partway through her first plate. (Don't get me wrong, she can eat as much as Inuyasha did but right now she just didn't want to.)

Kurt watched the boys for a second and was surprised. _They could give me a run for my money in an eating contest. _And it was true the boys were eating so fast it was a blur.

"Guys slow down, the food isn't going to disappear." Kagome said. Then she turned to Kurt, "After we are done would you like to see if we could finish that game of DDR from yesterday?"

"Sure that would be great." Kurt replied.

"Come on sit down with us, eat a bit if these two left any." Kagome said giving the boys a look.

Kurt accepted Kagome's offer and sat with them and couldn't help but join the boys in the eating frenzy. Kagome just looked and shook her head, and then she finished with her meal.

Around twenty minutes later they had finished their meal and started off to the room Kagome and Shippo shared. Along the way they got quite a few stares. The scary lady, her son, the quiet kid, and the local prankster were walking together like old friends. They did not know what to think of the kid with the fluffy tail, they knew he was Kagome's kid, but they had yet to be able to talk with him so they had no idea what to think of him.

When they made it to the room Kagome and Shippo shared Kagome set up the DDR and she and Kurt started the game back up. Lets just say it was a long time before they stopped and it still had no determined winner. While Kagome and Kurt were occupied Shippo and Damien got to know each other a lot better. They their life stories, they played games, and they shared ideas. All in all they became the best of friends.

By the time Kagome and Kurt called it quits they were late for dinner so Kagome heated up some of the food from the fridge. After they were all finished it was around eight o'clock. Kagome put Shippo to bed and told Damien he should go to bed as well and also said to meet them back here tomorrow at six thirty again. Damien nodded and left for the night. Then Kurt decided it was it was time for him to go as well. He teleported to his room and started to think about Kagome, _What do I think of her? Is she a good friend or do I feel something more? I think I am starting to like her._

Kagome went outside and train again tonight. Then after half an hour of training she realized she was being watched. "Come out I know your there." She called out. Then Logan came out from in the tree line.

"Who are you really?" he asked.

"I would think you of all people know the answer to that question." She replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Logan asked with confusion in his voice.

"I think you would remember me brother." Kagome said while turning around and looking him in the eye.

All of a sudden the memories came flooding back and Logan fell to the ground clutching his head in pain. Kagome knelt beside him and whispered some comforting words into his ear.

Logan relived his whole childhood, from having good friends, to being made fun of in prep school. He remember that for years the only person he really talked to was Kagome; that is until that man came and took him away. He remembered flashes of what had happened to him in the lab and how hard he had tried to get back to his sister.

"Kagome;" He said looking up at her. She looked so different then the girl he used to talk to and share everything with. She had ears now, well she had always had ears, but they had been human ones on the side of her heads, not the dog-ears on the top of it. She had also changed so much in personality. She had been a very open girl who accepted everything and everyone with open arms now she was closed off and only protected the ones she loved.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"What happened to me? What happened to you, you disappear for years; then suddenly turn up at this institute and you do not even remember my name! Then you have the balls to ask what happened to me!" Kagome said, as she got really angry.

Logan looked at Kagome, normally at this point he would have gotten really angry, but she did have a point. Also he just couldn't get angry at her, she was the one that had always talked to him when he was upset, or having a hard time with anything.

"Alright, I guess you deserve an explanation, but once I'm done you have to tell me what happened to you." Logan said.

Kagome nodded, she had been waiting for this for years. She had always known her brother had not died and now she would hear an explanation of why he had disappeared all those years ago. She looked at Logan and nodded her head in an inclination that she had agreed.

Logan started his story.

"_It was years ago when I had gone off to the forest to relax after a really horrible day at school. At the time I did not want to go directly home. If you remember I would do this a lot. _

_After at least a half hour I started to head home. When I was about half way out of the forest a man came out from no-where and clubbed me over the back of the head at this point my regenerative powers were not as good as they are today and I blacked out._

_When I woke up I was in the lab being experimented on and I was surprised to see that any cut I got would heal almost instantly and not leave a mark. (Logan had been under experimentation for a really long time when he finally woke up, work with me here.) I looked around me and saw the guy that had clubbed me over the head. I tried to get him but I was strapped down. Then I heard him say, 'Now that he's finally awake give me the money you promised me, I did find him and bring him to you.' The people in the lab just smiled at him. Then all I could see was red, they had shot him from behind._

_For the longest time all I could remember was pain and my own screams. _

_Then one day they didn't strap me in right and I managed to get out. When they saw this they came at me with needles. I tightened my fists ready to fight them and to my surprise these giant claws came out from in between my knuckles. I didn't know how to use them, but they were effective and I managed to escape. _

_On the way out of the lab I remember a pain in my arm and looking down too see a needle in it._

_I found a cave and passed out soon after that. I woke up with no memory besides waking up.'_

He remembered finding the x-men and told Kagome all he knew about them.

Kagome looked at her older brother in surprise, saddened about all he had gone through. It must have been horrible. She leaned over and gave Logan a hug. It went unsaid that she had forgiven him for not coming back to her. He had no choice and when he did there was no way he had remembered her. In that one hug Logan got the reassurance he needed to tell him she still loved him and would always be there for him.

Logan looked up at Kagome and relished in the warmth of Kagome's hug. Even if he had forgotten it he had missed it all those years.

"Now that you know what happened to me, why don't you tell me what happened to you? You're a whole lot different then the little girl who used to demand that I check under her bed for monsters." Logan said with a chuckle.

"In a way I became one of those monsters." Kagome said as she told Logan her story from the time he left.

123456789.

I'm done this chapter here; I have no excuses for the 5-month gap. I just was reading other stories, and got engrossed by them. Sorry, I do hope to do better though.


	16. Revelations and Dreams

I have no excuse for the horribly long wait, and for that I am sorry. This morning I got a review I just had to laugh at and it made me want to update so here you go.

To Live a Life of Two.

-Inuyasha's Hun.

Revelations and Dreams.

It took Logan a while to register all that she had said. That was just too much. All of this had happened to his little sister and he had not been there to stop it, which was just not right. He had been that one that protected her and now he knew that she would no longer need his protection, and would probably be protecting others especially if she had a son. Wait back up; she had a son. And from what she had said about Damien she was probably thinking of adopting him too.

'Wait a minute; she likes the elf too. He would just have to talk to the fur ball.' He thought.

Seeing the thoughts pass through his eyes Kagome said to Logan. "If you say anything to either of them before I do you can and will be put into a very bad position and I will see to it that the whole institute either sees it or sees a copy of it." All of this was said with a dead serious expression.

Logan gulped, "Fine, whatever you say, I wont say anything to either of them alright? But I am going to bed it has to be around three o'clock in the morning."

Kagome nodded then yelled out to the retreating form, "Just remember Logan, I have always remembered you, and wished for your return, even when others had given up hope, and I will always be there four you now. No matter what is involved."

Logan walked away with a smile.

Break.

Kagome went back to doing her stances, but now she did them all with a smile, she finally had her big brother back and this time she would not let him get away. And besides now she had the opportunity to get him back for all of the pranks he had used to play on her when they were younger. Though he may not look like it, or act like it for that matter, Logan is or was, a genius prankster; Although he had probably gotten rusty since completely forgetting about everything. But it wasn't his fault; she would just have to get him back with a few pranks of her own. Maybe she could ask a few people for help…

If anyone had been watching they would have seen Kagome's vigorous training as sweet dripped off of her form. But it also looked a little creepy as on her face an evil smile kept growing.

Break

In fact someone was watching; it was Damien.

He watched as Kagome went through the work out he had been there since four. (He had to dodge Logan as he was walking away.) He watched her and felt like he was able to talk to her, and it felt good to be with her and Shippo. It almost felt like a family. Maybe there was a way where he could just be there with them for longer.

Then he got an idea, if he were to spend as much time as possible with Shippo than they could get used to him being there and just let him come all the time. He knew it wasn't really a family but it was as close as he could hope for. He just hoped they didn't get sick of him.

With the thought of maybe having people who would accept him, he went back to his room to catch some sleep before he went to train.

Kagome was startled out of her training by a rustle in the bushes. She glanced towards the noise and saw a rabbit. Shaking her head she looked up at the sky and was startled to see it was beginning to lighten, _that means it is around5: 30 I had better get back to the room before Shippo wakes up so I can use the shower.'_ With that Kagome headed inside.

At 6:13 Kagome walked out of the bathroom all cleaned up and with fresh clothes on. She poked Shippo until he was awake and gave him some breakfast. Seeing the food he was immediately away and off telling Kagome his dream.

"We were back in the feudal era and we were all camping out under the stars, all of us were there; Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Inuyashas, Keade, Koga, even Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Rin. We were all just sitting there peacefully, not arguing, not glaring, just sitting there without a word."

"Then I realized that you weren't there and I was about to say something about it when you came into the clearing with Logan, Kurt, and Damien. Some of the group looked up and smiled, some gave welcoming gestures, and some didn't even look up. But still no one talked and it was still peaceful. You all just sat down and we went back to looking at the sky peacefully.

"I remember in the dream I felt tired and fell asleep, and I woke up with you telling me to get up and eat my breakfast." Said Shippo as he watched his mother putting a few odd things away.

Kagome looked up and smiled at Shippo, "I hope one day we can all be peaceful like that, though it seams impossible. I highly doubt that someone like Sesshoumaru would get along with Logan."

"Did someone say my name?" Logan asked stepping into the room, "You forgot to lock your door Kagome, not something you want to be forgetting in a place like this with people like the elf around; although a locked door has never stopped him before."

"Logan I didn't know you were watching me so closely," Kurt said as he walked in, "where's Damien?"

"Don't worry I'm here." Damien said as he walked in as well.

"Well you all just keep walking in, I think it's about time I started locking my door." Kagome said I with a smile.


End file.
